


Drowning in alcohol

by mariboo6642



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila is a bitch, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Texting, There 16 let them have fun, Truth or Dare, they are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariboo6642/pseuds/mariboo6642
Summary: When the class decides to go to Juleka’s house boat for some end of year fun, what’s the worse that could happen?Maybe drinking, nearly drowning, lies, makeouts and identity reveals?Whatever it is our superhero’s deserve a bit of teenage fun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy:)
> 
> so this is something i thought of late at night and... yh.
> 
> hope you like it!!!
> 
> updates are gonna be maybe twice a week but it’s not a very long story so it should be long until it’s all done :)
> 
> thank you so much for readinggggg!!!
> 
> ig- @xmariboo

It had all started after a particularly nasty akuma attack which lead to a few of her classmates getting injured. Due to this, Juleka had suggested that maybe they should have a small gathering on her house boat.

It didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time actually. In fact, summer exams were over and the class were now all 16 years old and had pretty much finished school for good. The party was arranged for the last day of the school term with everyone in the class invited, including Marc, Oidine and Luka. A little end of year celebration wouldn’t hurt right? It would be a chance to relax and there class deserved it after the past 3 years there’d experienced. So when Marinette Dupain-Cheng began to deny coming, her best friend Alya Césaire stared at her in shock.

“What do you mean you don’t know if you should come? Marinette don’t be stupid, you have to come!” The words being practically being yelled at the bluenette and attracting the attention of the whole class.

“No way Marinette, you are definitely coming! It wouldn’t be the same without you!” Rose quickly piped up from the back of the room, all eyes now on the designer.

The girl in question, chose to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt, avoiding the gaze of her peers, trying to drown out their questions.

In all honesty, the past few years had really taken a toll on Marinette. The once bright and bubbly teenager had changed and was now more reserved although her kindness had stayed exactly the same. It wasn’t just changes in personality and mood either, her appearance had to. She had grown out her hair and had swapped her signature pigtails for a high messy ponytail, her bangs still there. As soon as the she had been given the position of the new guardian, make-up had become her best friend. Poor Marinette would get little to no sleep every night. Half the time was because of the late night akumas that Hawkmoth sent out , the other due to the nightmares.

Ever since the events of Chat Blanc, (which had been over a year ago now) she would wake up mid scream with tears already down her cheeks. Every time it was the same occurrence. She would be to late, he would die, he would turn white. Every night she would have to witness it. Ever since they began dating they had become worse and more graphic. Instead of him dying and then quickly turning into his akumatized form, he would taunt her and question her love for him and claim that what he felt for her was nothing more than a lie. He would yell that the truth was that he hated her and wanted her dead, he would reach out for her with his destructive energy...  
And then it would all go black.

Shaking her head to try and silence her mind, she bought her attention back to her classmates who were still demanding to know her excuse for not coming.

“Ummm -she began trying to gather an a somewhat believable excuse- I just- just ummm-“

“If Marinette doesn’t want to come then we shouldn’t pressure her. After all, we should be used to her ditching us by now.” A voice from the back of the class suddenly interrupted.

Not even having to turn around, Marinette instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

Lila.

Over the course of the school year, her lies had only become worse, the only upside being she had still yet to pull through with her plan to turn the class against the designer. She had on the other hand made many attempts to do so. The class had noticed the rivalry between the two girls and had still put it down to jealousy. Marinette’s jealously.

“Don’t be silly Lila, Marinette would never ditch us. Weren’t you the one who was to busy to come to the movies with us because you were helping Prince Ali just last week?” A blonde in front of her suddenly questioned.

“Adrien, I think that’s very different. Besides she hasn’t even come up with one of her excuses yet.” The liar spoke, innocently batting her eyelids.

“Who asked you anyway?!” A girl at the front of the class shouted annoyed, looking up from her nails.

Chloé has gotten significantly better over the years. Although still holding a small grudge against Ladybug that she refused to let slide, she had really tried to turn over a new leaf and begin again with her class. To say the class had been astonished was an understatement. Even the teachers had noticed Chloé’s effort. Although still not having the best friendship, Marinette and Chloé had started seeing eye to eye on one thing, well person. From day one Chloé had wanted nothing to do with the liar, even telling Marinette that when the time was right that she would expose her personally. (She would have done it ages ago if it hadn’t been for Adrien advising her not to.) Even though she still had the occasional outburst and still held a vendetta against her superhero self, Marinette was proud of her.

"Chloé!” Sabrina said, nudging her friend, Chloé just rolling her eyes and continuing filing her nails.

  
The class decided to ignore her for now since she hadn’t done anything to bad, which meant they resumed their earlier conversation.

  
“Lila does have a point Adrien. And also Marinette, no offensive but your fake excuses really aren’t cutting it anymore. Why don’t you just tell us the real reason you don’t want to come?” Nino spoke clearly turning to face the bluenette.

_**Well actually if I don’t make up my “fake excuses” you would all probably be dead be now, so your welcome.** _

Is what she wanted to respond with but of course she couldn’t. So instead she chose to just give in and pray that an akuma wouldn’t strike on the night of the gathering.

“Well i guess um, I could make it.” She answered, avoiding the last question.

The class smiled, happy that there persistency had finally paid off.

“That’s great Marinette.” Lila said, Marinette hearing the strain in her voice and smiled to herself.

“Yeah Mari, it will be 100 times better now that your going.” Adrien said turning and flashing a smile at her.

“Hmm well if i remember rightly, you actually have a photo-shoot at exactly the same time. So how you gonna get out of that one Dri?” She challenged adding her nickname for him on the end.

“I’ll have you know that I have already briefed my Father and as long as I make up for it, I can extend. So you can stop stalking me now cause I've got it covered k?.” He replied playfully, a smug look already on his face.

“Sssshhhhh -Marinette leaned forward pushing a finger to his lips- that was one time and you know it.”

The classmates all gaped at the scene in front of them still not used to the new friendship between the two of them.

The day Marinette finally gave into her heart and listened to it and discovered she had feelings for her partner, had also been the day that she had removed Adrien from the pedestal she had placed him on. As soon as she did this, the stuttering, fumbling and awkwardness disappeared.  
As soon as that had vanished, so did the Adrien Agreste she thought she knew.

That had been two months ago now and her class was still in shock as to where she had found this new form of confidence. They still thought that she was head over heals for him. She decided that she wouldn’t tell any of her friends that she had given up on him and that she was now seeing someone different. She hadn’t even told Alya. Why? It was because she didn’t want to give Lila the satisfaction.

Marinette was no stupid girl. She knew if she had announced that she no longer had feelings for Adrien, Lila would instantly feel like she had won their secret battle. Nope. Instead she decided that she would get closer to the model and actually become his real friend. It was one of the best decisions she had ever made. She also didn’t want to explain to her friends that she was seeing a boy in a leather tight cat suit that she didn’t even know... yet.

There were so many reasons why becoming friends with her old crush had been amazing. One of her favourite being that she could tell him anything and he would always listen. Or maybe that he could literally make her laugh even in the most serious situations, there was just to many to list. In fact, many of Adrien’s quality’s were very similar to her Kitty’s. Maybe she did just have a thing for cute, caring blondes? One thing that her and Chat’s relationship didn’t have in-common though was that she didn’t get to see the annoyed face Lila would make every time they interacted. That did make her smile.

She didn’t want to admit it but she knew a small piece of her heart would always belong to him. As the class fell deeper into Lila’s trance, their friendship grew more and more everyday. She remembered the day that he had offered to carry her bridal style into class just because she had complained that she had a rough night. If only she could have recorded the look on their faces. Alya looked like she was going to faint.

Even after reassuring for what seemed to be at least the hundredth time, Adrien and Marinette had both stated that they were just friends. Best friends. Even with Alya’s deep digging she couldn’t get a word out of her them. The class just got used to it, still surprising them from time to time at how their dynamic had changed. (Whilst of course still remaining Adrienette shippers, claiming that it would happen on of these days.)

“Anyway once those to have stopped flirting -Alix said smiling as the Adrien and Marinette rolled their eyes, failing to notice the slight blush on each others cheeks- how about 6 tonight Juleka?”

“Sounds great.” Juleka replied, the class voicing their approval.

At that exact moment, the bell came to life signifying the end of the school day. As the students hurried to pack their bags and leave the room, Marinette thought to herself, I have a bad feeling about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 2...  
> i know this is weird, but i'd like to think that sometimes Lb and Cn do exprience injuries and therefore are left with scars.  
> i tried to aproach the topic carefully because i am someone eho has surfered with scars and i know how insecure they can make you.  
> hope you enjoy ++ i love to haer feedback :))  
> ig - @xmariboo

As 6 o’clock began to role around, Adrien found himself pacing in his room, back and forth, trying to figure out his dilemma.

  
“Hmmm, actually I prefer the black jeans, blue washes you out.” His kwami butted in, interrupting his train of thoughts.

  
“It’s not the Plagg, and hey! According to M'lady blue is a good colour on me, it goes well with my eyes.” The model responded, offended at his remarks.

  
“Yeah,Yeah whatever. So if this isn’t about tonight then what is it about?” Plagg asked, zipping over to Adrien’s desk rummaging around for cheese no doubt.

  
“I just remembered I have patrol tonight! I have to go, so I can’t go to Juleka's tonight.” He replied, obviously stressed.

“Hmmmm-his kwami drew out- ditch the bug.”

  
“What?!”

  
“You heard me. Ditch. The. Bug.” Plagg repeated simply again.

  
“No! Plagg I would rather be with my girlfriend anytime! Besides i’m sure the class will manage without me.” Adrien concluded.

  
“Looks like they won’t have to.” Plagg said, flying over and dropping his phone into his hands.

  
Looking down at it, he noticed he had one new message.  
————————————-----------------------------------------------

  
Bugaboo💘💘

  
Bugaboo?💘💘: Hey kitty, i’m sorry this is such short notice but i’m actually busy tonight. Do you think we could re-seclude? Ill make it up by bringing you croissants and cuddles next time?? xxx  
—————————————---------

How convent he thought, already typing out an answer.  
Satisfied with his response, he quickly swapped his jeans for black, grabbed his phone, a hoodie and Plagg. He left the mansion wearing black slightly ripped jeans, and instead of his usual black tee shirt, he had a white on with the familiar stripes. He also a dark green hoodie in-case he got cold.  
—————————————-----------------------------------------------

  
Chaton<3<3

  
Chaton<3<3: Actually i’m busy too, so you text with quite a lifesaver thankyou. Tomorrow? And those croissants and cuddles sound lovely M’lady, but maybe a few kisses could be thrown in there to ;)❤️

\----------------------

Shaking her head and giggling at his response, Marinette slipped her phone into her back pocket and spun around to face her mirror. Even with Tikki insisting she looked amazing, the bluenette couldn't help but feel insecure. A few weeks ago, she had purchased a small white lace bralette, that she quite liked. It wasn't to revealing and had a drawstring at the front, so the length could be altered. The straps had small ruffles to decorate them and were adjustable which was helpful considering her small petite figure. She also sported a high-waisted tight black skirt, which stopped just above her knees. The outfit was pretty basic she knew, but she was trying to come out of her comfort zone. 

  
The amount of times her friends had told her they would die for her body and looks, and said how she shouldn't always be covering it up. People were also always commenting on Ladybug's toned physique and how much she had grown over the 3 years she had protected the city. Marinette didn't know whether the comments were aimed to be innocent or not, but she thanked them anyway. Being a superhero for 3 years had left other things on her body though. This was one of the main reasons she forever covered. It was because of the marks she had received over the years.

With her pale skin some did hide quite well, but there were a certain few that were pretty noticeable. Nobody had ever seen her really bad ones. (Except for her boyfriend.) She didn't know how she could even go about explaining the scars to anybody without them making other assumptions. According to Chat, she should be proud of them. They made her who she is, and she shouldn't have to cover them up, instead she should embrace them. Marinette was trying as hard as she could as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror to remember is words. She had already applied several layers of concealer to the most obvious ones. Luckily, the worst one she had was now covered by her top.

It had only been around a moth ago since she had received the 4 red marks that ran all along her back from a battle. The scars ran horizontally across her back meaning she couldn't really see them, which was better she guessed. Judging by the way Chat Noir had reacted when she had gotten them, she didn't think she wanted to really see them. She should have really gotten stitches for them, they were quite deep and she could tell by the pain they were bad, but explaining how she got them to any doctor would be tricky. Thankfully, due to her kwami's power, Tikki had sped the recovery process up by around 6 months, the pain being a distant memory. The only reminder left of the incident now concealed. 

Whilst she had been recollecting about that, she had finished her hair and makeup, which she now bought her attention to. 

Her dark silky hair lay neatly at either side of her shoulder, a few lose curls in the end. She wanted to keep it casual but couldn't resist adding a few. She had also kept her makeup simple, only adding a little bit of glittery eye-shadow and black eye-liner compared to what she usually did.

Noticing the time, Marinette grabbed a small black bag, slipped it over her shoulder,Tikki flying in, and set off.

She didn't have anything to worry about she thought as she shouted goodbye to her parents, before locking the door. Her scars were covered, she looked all right, she had Tikki, so why did she feel apprehensive? She shook the feeling off, putting it down to nerves of not seeing her kitty tonight.

About 10 minutes later, she arrived at her destination and the only word she could describe it was... wild.

  
Music was blaring through the speakers on the boat, and she had already spotted at least 5 of her classmates with the signature red cups in their hands. She then saw Kim walking around refilling a few peoples, everybody accepting his offer. Of course it would be Kim supplying the alcohol, she thought climbing aboard and walking to the top deck.

  
“M, you came!” She heard someone yell, and turned around and was squashed into a hug from Alya, followed by Myleene and Juleka.

  
“And you came looking sexy to.” Alix added joining the group and handing Marinette a cup, which she took and sniffed trying to identify what was in it.

  
“Yeah Mari, you look hot!” Rose said, coming over and leaning into Juleka side.

  
“Thanks guys, and you all pretty gorgeous too.” She replied, taking in their outfits, all pretty similar to hers except for colours.

  
“Right,-Alix suddenly yelled chucking her drink down her throat before continuing- now that everyone's here it's game time! Everybody down onto the bottom deck and sit in a circle.”

  
Marinette looked around, seeing how everybody seemed to catch on to what Alix was hinting at, well almost everyone. As she walked down the steps to the boats sitting room, she saw Adrien looking at Nino confused as his friend was chuckling.

  
“Dude, you really don't know what were doing now?” Nino asked, shaking his head.

  
“No, should I?” Adrien answered, looking a little embarrassed that he didn't.

  
Seeing his dis-comfort, Marinette made his way over to him,  
“Don't worry Dri- she said looping her arm around his side, giving him a half hug as a greeting- I have no idea what there all on about either.” 

  
Alya then came over, overhearing there conversation and laughed beside Nino.   
“Oh God bless you, you two little innocent children.” She said squeezing Marinette's cheeks, which her friend protested about.

  
“Welcome, to your first game of truth or dare.” Nino declared, leading the four of them to joining the circle with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless the little babies, its about to get hot in thereeee!!!  
> thank you for reading & pls leave feedback :)  
> ig - @xmariboo  
> <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> oooo
> 
> spoiler: mari may be right....
> 
> ig- @xmariboo  
> <3<3<3


End file.
